When I Thought That I Fought This War Alone
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "You were there by my side on the frontline. When I thought that I fought without a cause, you gave me a reason to try..." Free from the abuse, Harper looks to start anew... but when she gets a call from Lucky, she has no idea how much things are spiraling. And when Lily and Diego have to face something life changing, will they face it alone? (AU take on Summer and Fall 2006 of GH)
1. Screaming For Help

_**A/N: First off, GH is not airing on ABC now! So many news channels that can air the impeachment trial and they've cut into GH's airtime for over a week!**_

_**Second, back with a new story, Lucky's drug addiction storyline will play out differently here. Lulu and Dillon didn't sleep together in this one, Georgie and Dillon split amicably. I'm also keeping a young Johnny O'Brien in the story as well as an OC/established character romance and adding some twists to the storyline where the protection made by ****ELQ.**_

_"Oh, my god! Lucky, what's happened to you?!" Lulu responded in a panic when she saw her older brother._

_"I showed my true Spencer colors." Lucky replied in a strung out manner._

_"I saw Elizabeth crying on the docks. What is going on?" Lulu responded._

_"Well, she saw her husband for who he really is." Lucky explained._

_"Lucky-" Lulu tried to respond._

_"I'm no hero. I can't save anyone. I wrecked myself, I wrecked my wife…" Lucky replied._

_"Lucky, stop! You're starting to sound like dad!" Lulu responded._

_"You know, for the first time, I think I finally understand dad now." Lucky replied._

_"Lucky-" Lulu responded, Lucky cackling loudly… and Lulu slapped him, Lucky taken aback. "Stop it! Get it together! There's someone who really needs you right now, our adoptive cousin is in trouble!" She shouted._

_Lucky stood up, looked at a picture of him, Lulu, Sly and Harper… and he grabbed it and threw it, the picture frame breaking into pieces._

_"She finally needs me after so damn long?! Forget it! The Eckerts are worse than the Spencers! And she's not even a real member of our family!" Lucky yelled angrily… and Lulu narrowed her hazel green eyes at him after picking up a bag of Hydrocodone._

_"Fine, Lucky. If you want to wallow in self pity and keep shoving pills in your mouth, go ahead, you bastard!" Lulu shouted before she threw it at him and stormed off._

_In a hospital in Iraq, Brayden rushed in and saw Logan being handcuffed by several military officers he knew too well._

_Logan was dragged off screaming and fighting back… and then Brayden turned to Cooper Barrett._

_"How bad?" Brayden asked._

_"She's out cold now but when she was conscious, she identified Logan as the person who attacked her and finally told the cops about the abuse." Cooper explained as Brayden walked into the room… and sat down by Harper's bedside, lightly brushing her shoulder length hair and seeing her bruised face and trying to hold back tears._

_"You need to wake up, Baby… I need to hear your voice. Logan's going away for good, he's never gonna hurt you again… please wake up, Harper." Brayden responded quietly, lightly holding her right hand in his._

_Her hazel eyes slowly opened, Brayden and Cooper looking to her… and Harper and Brayden hugged._

_"It's really over…" Harper replied, feeling relieved for the first time in almost a year._

_"He's going away for good, kid. I'm so sorry about all of this." Cooper responded as Brayden helped Harper sit up… and saw a note before picking it up._

_Lulu Spencer, 518-650-9738_

_Picking up the phone nearby, Harper dialed the number… and to her relief, got an answer._

_"Are you okay?!" Lulu asked as she was at Shadybrook._

_"They hauled him off… he's going away for good." Harper explained, Lulu breathing a relieved sigh and Harper noticing that she was tense still. "Lucky's in bad shape, isn't he?" She asked._

_"He's… I hate to say this over the phone but he injured his back a few months ago and he's addicted to painkillers, Harper." Lulu responded, Harper closing her eyes as tears fell._

_"Where's Laura? If anyone can force Lucky to get clean, it's her." Harper replied after opening her eyes._

_"Mom's been cationic for four years now… I'm… I'm visiting her now, hoping that…" Lulu explained before she trailed off in shock. "I'll call you back, Harper." She replied before they hung up._

_Laura's right hand moved slowly, her left hand doing the same thing as she blinked and lightly gripped the chair… and looked around before she saw Lulu and smiled._

_"Lulu?" Laura spoke, Lulu overwhelmed with tears before she carefully hugged her mother… who gingerly returned the hug._

_"Mom…" Lulu responded, Laura resting her right hand on her daughter's back._

_After being checked over, Laura was able to stand up with help… and she looked around._

_"The last thing I remember is seeing Rick get killed…" Laura replied._

_And Lulu knew it would be a big shock to Laura to find out everything that happened afterwards…_

**Present time…**

Hearing the phone ring nearby, Harper picked it up.

"Lulu?!" Harper asked.

"Try again…"

Harper's mouth formed into a frown when she realised that Lucky was indeed strung out, sitting up.

"You need help-" Harper replied.

"I don't need help, I'm not an addict! What I want to know is why you called my sister, you're not family and never will be-" Lucky seethed.

Being gentle as to not scare her, Brayden took the phone from Harper.

"Your cousin was nearly beaten to death by an abusive bastard a few days ago, she left him and he got angrier and tried to kill her! Somewhere in your drugged out mind, you know how wrong that is as no one should ever be abused!" Brayden responded angrily before handing the phone back to Harper.

"You need help but you're not gonna get it from me! Take yourself to a rehab center if you truly care about those in your life!" Harper replied before slamming the phone down, Brayden lightly rubbing her back before they hugged and Brayden stretched out on the couch with Harper in his arms.

They were glad to be home in Paris, away from Logan and hoping to never see him again.

At the same time in Port Charles, Lily woke up and her and Diego smiled at each other before they kissed… but Diego saw how pale Lily looked and he was concerned, remembering how Lily felt yesterday.

"I think we should get you to the hospital, something's wrong, Babe." Diego responded as he helped Lily sit up.

"You worry too much." Lily replied before they kissed… but she knew something was off with her that couldn't be chalked up to all the stress from Jason nearly dying last month.

The two stood up, ate and got ready for the day before Diego let Johnny in… and Johnny immediately grabbed his car keys.

And out of the corner of his left eye as they were leaving, Johnny saw a box of the Enduro condoms as well as Enduro birth control pills… and had a sinking suspicion both were from the recent batches that hadn't been recalled just yet.


	2. It Has To Sink In

_**A/N: To the guest, trust me, you're not the only one with little use for some GH characters (Writers ruined AJ for me as a fan, early 1990s AJ would've never shot Alan or kidnapped Michael, Kristina and Morgan). I will try my best to make Lucky somewhat likeable when he sobers up (not gonna pair him with Elizabeth) and I sometimes wonder how Jonathan Jackson would've been as Lucky at the point when Lucky was an addict. This chapter is also focused on Lily and Diego.**_

Waiting in Dr. Lee's office had Lily thinking back to when she often saw young girls walk in here to get checked over and then subsequently tell their boyfriends or parents the news… and most times, the boyfriends ran off and the parents disowned the girls.

And as the waiting continued, her mind flashed back to the night in the Quartermaine boathouse.

_The door to the boathouse slammed open with authority, their minds only locked on one thing as Diego pinned Lily against the wall as they were still half naked and his hands trailed up her body, her bra unclipping and being tossed aside._

_Diego growled lowly by Lily's left ear as he trailed his lips up and down her neck, Lily's heart rate increasing again as Diego pulled her shorts down and trailed his hand down her spine, pressing her closer to him as she yanked his jeans down after unbuttoning them._

_The dark haired man playfully tossed his girlfriend onto the mattress and she out a light laugh as he climbed on top of her once both were fully naked and Diego had a condom on._

_"So good to me, my soon to be wife." Diego responded with a slight smirk as he nuzzled Lily's neck._

_"I haven't said yes yet…" Lily replied with a content laugh as the two began losing awareness of everything around them._

_She tossed her head back and moaned out as she felt his fingers dig into her hips, the two moving faster once the shockwaves of unadulterated bliss hit them harder._

_By the time they crashed from the high they were on, there was nothing left of their voices left after the screams… opening his brown eyes, Diego looked down at Lily, who's hazel eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him with an exhausted smile._

_Once in each others arms and tangled up in the ivory bed sheets, she rested her head on his right shoulder as his left hand rested on her hip._

_"One day, we'll have that dream. A home to raise a family in, away from the violence that surrounds my father and your brother." Diego replied._

_"We can do it… no one will ever harm our future family, we'll protect them. They'll never have to feel scared." Lily responded before they kissed…_

Lily snapped out of her thoughts as Diego lightly rubbed her left leg, Dr. Lee having walked in.

And they knew from the look on her face what the answer was.

"I'm pregnant…" Lily responded, Dr. Lee nodding.

"Six weeks. I'm gonna prescribe prenatal vitamins and given the health histories from both sides of this baby's family, I want to keep a close eye on you and the baby." Dr. Lee explained as a technician brought in an ultrasound machine.

Diego got Lily to stretch back out on the examination bed and Lily put her legs in the stirrups, Diego holding her right hand… and felt slight pressure from the ultrasound wand.

But their nervousness faded when they heard a heartbeat echoing and they smiled when they saw their baby on the ultrasound monitor.

"Everything looks great. Baby's developing perfectly." Dr. Lee explained, Lily and Diego kissing.

"That's our baby, Lily… our little son or daughter." Diego responded as they brushed their tears away.

Out in the hallway, Johnny heard his Motorola SLVR L7 ring and answered it.

_"Johnny, where are you?"_

"At GH… look, Jason, there's something Lily and Diego will have to explain to you as well as to Alcazar." Johnny responded before they hung up, Jason knowing that it was serious.

Picking up his own Motorola SLVR L7, Jason dialed Lorenzo's number.

_"What could you want?"_

"We need to put our hostilities aside for now… something happened and involves my sister and your son." Jason explained.

_"Okay. I'll call Diego and then I'll be over there soon."_

"Okay." Jason responded before they hung up, dialing Lily's number.

At Kelly's Diner after getting the prenatal vitamins and taking one, Lily was halfway through eating when her silver Nokia N91 rang… and she looked at Johnny, remembering him saying that the sooner that Lily and Diego explained everything, the better.

"Jason?" Lily responded after answering her phone.

_"Hey, Babydoll, are you on your way back home?"_

"Yeah… Diego and I stopped to get something to eat, we'll be there soon." Lily explained, having managed to finish her grilled cheese sandwich and fries… she hadn't thrown up yet but the queasiness she felt was normal as Dr. Lee had assured her and Diego, who had been worried that Lily wouldn't be able to keep food down.

_"Okay. Take your time before you get here. Love you."_

"Love you too, Jason." Lily responded before they hung up, Diego lightly rubbing her back.

"It's gonna get chaotic but they have to know. Maybe they'll stop attacking each other's businesses and try to be civil. My dad's lashing out because Skye left to protect their baby. A good parent's first instinct before their child is born is to protect him or her." Diego replied, his right hand and Lily's left hand resting on Lily's stomach. "I won't lie, I really am scared and I know you are but we have a little baby that is gonna need us." He responded.

"We're gonna protect our little baby, give him or her every advantage in life. A stable home life… he or she will never have to be afraid." Lily replied before they kissed.

Looking at two of his best workers, Mike smiled knowingly as he remembered how he and Adela first were.

At the penthouse, Lily, Diego and Johnny returned… and saw Lorenzo and Jason waiting, Johnny looking to the teens next to him.

"I'll be right outside, I promise." Johnny responded, lightly kissing Lily's forehead and walking into the hallway before closing the door behind him.

"What's going on here? Please tell me you two aren't planning on running off and getting married in secret." Lorenzo replied.

"No but… we have to plan that." Diego responded, Lily looking to Jason.

"I'm pregnant." Lily replied.

Jason went wide eyed as did Lorenzo… and they looked from each other to Lily and Diego.

"You two were careful, right?!" Lorenzo asked, trying to keep calm.

"The protection we used was defective, something went wrong along the factory lines." Lily explained, Lorenzo seeing the box of Enduro condoms.

"Your family's company manufactured faulty protection, what the hell is wrong with them?!" Lorenzo responded angrily, Diego lightly rubbing Lily's back as she flinched… and glaring at his dad.

"She is carrying your grandchild, do not scare her!" Diego replied.

"She wouldn't be pregnant if she had used birth control pills that actually work!" Lorenzo yelled.

"Enough, Lily's not solely at fault here, Diego is the baby's father because he couldn't find a condom that wasn't defective!" Jason shouted.

"Stop it! Fighting is not gonna change anything, neither is blaming one of us and acting like the other isn't at fault here!" Lily responded in tears as Diego held her closer to him, Diego lightly rubbing her back.

"She's right, fighting won't change anything. All it's doing is adding stress that she and I don't need now." Diego replied before guiding Lily upstairs so she can rest.

Jason and Lorenzo knew that the kids were right.


End file.
